<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poor Thing by galaxykinks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392632">Poor Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxykinks/pseuds/galaxykinks'>galaxykinks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Fever, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, Wholesome, poor Illumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxykinks/pseuds/galaxykinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a oneshot of Hisoka taking care of Illumi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poor Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3:07 AM. The clock read.</p>
<p>Hisoka slowly sat upright in bed groggily when he turned his head to the side, in which he noticed his lover Illumi wasn't there. </p>
<p>"He must have needed to use the bathroom." Hisoka thought to himself as he laid back down. A discreet sound of retching can suddenly be heard coming from the other side of the hallway in which Hisoka slowly gets up and heads closer to where the retching was coming from.</p>
<p>Hisoka notices the bathroom door is ajar with Illumi's head above the toilet bowl emptying his stomach.</p>
<p>"Illumi..? Oh, you poor thing.~" Hisoka says in a gentle tone, holding back his long, silky black hair away from his face. Hisoka then plants kisses into Illumi's scalp as a way to comfort him.</p>
<p>"H-Hisoka...L-" Illumi says but is then cut off by another round of vomiting. Hisoka then wraps his muscular arms around Illumi's waist and begins to rub his aching stomach. "Shhh. You're a Zoldyck, you've been through worse." Hisoka whispers in Illumi's ear, cringing at the feeling of Illumi's stomach muscles contracting.</p>
<p>"Hisoka...leave." Illumi hisses at Hisoka, his already pale face even paler with cheeks flushed with a tint of red. "But why Illu? You're clearly vulnerable.~" Hisoka replies while placing the back of his palm on Illumi's forehead, wincing at how warm it is.</p>
<p>"Don't call me vulnerable. I can handle this.." Illumi then slowly stands up, with Hisoka letting go of his waist. Illumi flushes the toilet and goes to the sink to rinse his mouth of the acidic taste. </p>
<p>"You have a fever, love. Why don't you go lay back down?" Hisoka suggested to Illumi as he wraps an arm around Illumi's shoulder to support him as they walked back to their shared room. "I can take care of myself, you know that right?" Illumi responds in a bitter tone towards Hisoka. </p>
<p>"I'll be back." Hisoka says as he goes towards the kitchen and pulls out a thermometer and a rag. He runs the rag under cold water. He also fills up a glass of water and then returns to their room. "Open up." Hisoka then places the thermometer under Illumi's tongue as soon as he opens his mouth.</p>
<p>"101.3." The thermometer reads.</p>
<p>Hisoka places the damp rag on Illumi's forehead, slightly frowning at the sight of his lover being frail at this moment, despite Illumi being a professional Zoldyck assassin. "Here Illu, drink." He says, handing over the glass of water to Illumi. Illumi slowly sips the clear, refreshing beverage in hopes that his stomach would calm down. </p>
<p>"Are you feeling any better, darling?" Illumi nods slowly. He is exhausted from being sick, as his eyelids get heavy. Hisoka then pulls Illumi close to his chest, rubbing his back in slow circular motions to help him relax. </p>
<p>They both then drift off to sleep peacefully, feeling the comfort of each other's bodily warmth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>